No Happy Ending
by Brothers keeper
Summary: No love, No glory, No happy ending for Lincoln Burrows...


No Happy Ending

**Wake up in the morning stumble on my life. Can't get no love without sacrifice. If anything should happen i guess i wish you well. M****mm a little bit of heaven with a litlle bit of hell.**

Scarlett looked down at the simple gold band that adorned the third finger of her left hand. It was a symbol given to her by the person who she had trusted and loved like no other. It was a promise, a promise that she had given and recieved. She'd believed in happy ever afters, had believed in theirs but happy ever afters rarely happened. Looking down at the couple on their wedding day a tear slipped down her cheek at the happiness on their faces. But that was over, she closed the album and looked at the images filling her screen. There was her husband's photo alongisde his brother's he was now an escapee murderer, he was one of the Fox River Six.

**This ****is the hardest story i've ever told. No hope, no love, no glory, no Happy ending. A happy ending gone forever more. **

Lincoln Burrows dreamt for one of the few hours of sleep he allowed himself until he would free himself of his label, a murderer. Scarlett was laughing as she opened the door, he had a bunch of hand picked violets crushed in his hand.

'i'm sorry'

'where did you get those?'

'i picked 'em, look i know i screwed up but i mean it. I through with that now'

'well you better come in then' Grabbing him by the shirt front making him smile. She pulled him inside and into a steaming kiss.

'i love you'

Laughing Scarlett replied 'you better Mr Burrows'

'i do Mrs Burrows'

Lincoln murmured and turned in the small bed reaching out, but finding no one.

**This ****is the way you left me i'm not pretending. No hope, no love, no glory, no happy ending. This is the way that we love like it's forever. Then live the rest of our lives but not together.**

Scarlett threw the glass at the screen as Agent Mahone spoke of her husband as a 'dangerous career criminal'. He did it for love, he loved his brother and wanted him to have the chances he didn't. Lincoln wanted his brother to become something, that's why he'd borrowed the money and landed not only himself but those he loved in a mess. She'd been telling herself that lot over the past months, he was a good man, he was. She felt herself slipping back into a memory which brought unfelt tears trembling down her cheeks.

'Lincoln'

'Scarlett lisen to me'

'that's a pharse i'll always associate with you'

A weak smile played along his lips and she knew what was coming, she knew this was the end.

'you've got to move on'

Scrlett stood up laying her hand on the mesh, willing him to do the same. 'Linc'

Lincoln slowly stood up laying his fingertips on hers, loooking at their hands. They were already seperated, the barrier between them forming. 'Don't Star, i'm never guna be the man you need'

'We can put Veronica behind us, i thought we had'

'you heard what the judge said, i'm dieing in here Star'

'we can fight it, i'll get you out, we can appeal'

'stop, just stop'

Tears flowed freely down Scarlett's face, he only called her Star if he was being tender and it broke her heart. 'i love you'

'we can't have a life together. We have no future, there's nothing left for us. I'm telling you to go, no regrets, no hopeless faith. A clean break is what you deserve and it's the only thing i can give you.'

Shaking her head slowly, her sobs broke hearts 'no no no.'

Taking her every detail into his mind he spoke the last words 'file for divorce Star' turning and nodding to the guard, he walked through the doors and left her sobbing form alone.

**Two o'clock in the morning something's on my mind. Can't get no rest keep walking around. If i pretend that nothing ever went wrong i can get to my sleep. I can think that we just carried on. **

Lincoln looked at Sara and Michel they were sitting talking, easy with each other, keeping close. He'd had that twice in his life and should have felt the luckiest man alive but he didn't. The love of his life was dead, brutally murdered because she had believed in him. But at that moment he wished for Scarlett, for another woman who would understand the length of his pain and comfort him in a way no other could. He had told her to let him go and move on and he wouldn't go back on that. He'd promised himself that he would leave her be and let her live her life. But he wished just a little that things had turned out differently, that he'd be able to have just one of them.

**This is the way you left me I'm not pretending. No hope, no ****love, no glory, no happy ending. This is the way that we love like it's forever. Then live the rest of our lives but not together.**

She'd been a divorcee for over a year now but she'd never been able to pluck up the courage to take off the ring her husband had placed there. She looked down at it again and sighed, he had been out of prison over a week and hadn't contacted her. No phonecall, no message, nothing. That was what their relationship had become, an empty promise, a nothing. She wished deeply for him in her waking hours and desperately in her dreams. But he wasn't coming, he'd told her to move on, to live her life and she was. But the happy ever after she'd believed in was lying at her feet in a thousand shards. 'oh Lincoln'

**This is the way you left me i'm not pretending. No hope, no love, no glory, no happy ending.**


End file.
